A compressor of the general type under consideration is described in DE 20 2006 019 190 U1.
The use of a known shut-off clutch on compressors has the advantage that, in order to save energy, the compressor can be disconnected from a drive, for example the drive engine of the vehicle, if compressed air generation is not required. Without such a shut-off clutch, it has been usual hitherto to let the compressor run constantly with the drive engine and merely to switch it to a pneumatically neutral state in phases in which compressed air generation is not required. The introduction of a shut-off clutch to engage and disengage the compressor has the consequence that, upon being connected, the compressor is subjected to greater wear than in constant operation.